Room 411
by Yoo'Seung Kitamura
Summary: YeWook / GenderSwitch / AU / ""Aku akan tetap datang, meskipun kau akan melarangku. Aku tau kau tak pernah memintaku untuk datang kesini setiap tahun hanya untuk mengenangmu. Tapi.. bolehkah.. aku tetap..melakukannya?" / "Ya Tuhan, jadi suara yang seperti hampir menangis itu?"


"...Saya harap album kali ini akan disukai masyarakat. Terima kasih," Yesung mengakhiri _fan _meeting nya dengan menunduk hormat kepada para wartawan dan _fans_ di depannya.

_Blitz_ kamera pun mengiringi kepergian Yesung menuju mobilnya. Seorang manajer berbadan besar yang berjaga di samping mobil Yesung segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pelan, Yesung masuk ke dalamnya dan melesatlah _peugeot_ abu-abu itu membelah keramaian Seoul siang ini.

"_Fan meeting_ kali ini berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa?" tanya manajer berbadan besar –yang bernama Kang In– itu sambil menyupir.

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengarnya namun matanya tetap memperhatikan jalan di luar. "Tidak ada, hanya seorang yeoja aktif yang membawa poster." Jawabnya singkat dan tak berniat untuk meneruskan pembicaraan.

Manajer Kang In tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan jalan saja dan membawa artisnya itu selamat menuju apartemennya. Dan membiarkan Yesung melamunkan gadis yang dimaksudnya tadi.

.

**.**

**Yooseung © 2012**

**.**

**Kim Jongwoon / Yesung x Kim Ryeowook**

**(**_Art and angel voice_ couple**)**

**+ Leeteuk, Kyuhyun & Kang In**

**.**

**Mini-Chapter**

**.**

_**Room 411**_

**.**

.

BRUAK! GEDEBUK! SREK. "Aaaaw! Adududuh..."

Terdengar suara rintihan seorang gadis di antara semak belukar taman rumah sakit. Ryeowook, gadis yang merintih itu, baru saja mendarat dari lompatannya. Namun sial, kali ini pendaratannya gagal karena dia hilang kesimbangan sebelum sempat melompat. Jadilah semak belukar menjadi tempat pendaratan _mulus_nya...

"Nah, itu dia!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan mengaduhnya. Ryeowook langsung mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria muda berjas putih dan para perawat di belakangnya menatapnya.

"Eh, hehe. Halo, dokter Cho..." ringis Ryeowook yang membuat pria berjas putih itu tambah gemas akan kelakuan gadis yang satu ini.

"Kau ini ya... Cepat, bawa dia! Jangan sampai dia kabur lagi." Perintah pria berjas putih –yang bernama dokter Cho itu– kepada para perawat berbaju biru di belakangnya.

Ryewook tak banyak berontak saat dibawa dengan tandu melewati lorong rumah sakit. Ia membiarkan saja gerutuan para pelayan itu saat membawanya menuju kamar inapnya. Bahkan sebenarnya ia cukup menikmatinya, dia sudah biasa mendengar gerutuan semacamnya setiap kali kejadian ini terulang. Lagipula, lumayan berbaring sebentar –dia memang sudah sangat capek habis berlari-lari tadi–, meskipun nanti saat masuk kamar pasiennya ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan lagi oleh Leeteuk. Yang penting istirahat dulu.

"_Unnie_, _mianhe_ dan _gomawoyo_, hehe.." kekeh Ryeowook pelan sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur sebentar...

**.**

**.**

**Drama, Romance, Comedy, Angst**

**.**

**_Genderswitch!_, OOC, AU, Typo mudahan nggak ada ^^**

**.**

Ini niatnya mau jadi serial dari ff KyuMin, tapi ya sudahlah ._.

.

**Enjoy! :)**

**.**

.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" pekik seorang perawat wanita saat melihat tandu yang membawa Ryeowook masuk kamar.

"Leeteuk-_ssi_, apa kau tak mengawasi pasien Ryeowook dengan benar?" tanya salah seorang perawat pria yang membawa Ryeowok. Perawat itu mendelik kesal kepada Leetuk yang balas merengut.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengawasi Wookie? Tentu saja aku mengawasinya." Bela Leeteuk.

"Tapi kenapa dia sering sekali kabur dari rumah sakit?" tuding perawat pria itu tadi.

"Itu..." Leeteuk langsung kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang kalau sebenarnya dia juga yang membantu setiap aksi kabur Ryeowook? Dan perawat cantik ini pun terjebak...

"Hwaaa berisik!" Belum sempat Leeteuk memikirkan pembelaan yang bagus, tiba-tiba suara cempreng Ryeowook berkumandang(?). Ryeowook memandang sebal dua orang perawat yang mengganggu acara tidur-sebentarnya.

"Hei, perawat _fishy_." Perawat pria itu langsung berdenyut kesal mendengar sebutan Ryeowook untuknya. "Kau itu kenapa sih, jadi menuduh perawat Leeteuk?" sungut Ryewook. Bagaimana pun juga, kan perawat Leeteuk lah yang selalu membantu acara kaburnya.

"Aku tidak menuduhnya, aku hanya bertanya." kilah si perawat pria.

"Tapi bertanya kan tidak usah pakai membentak segala. Mengganggu orang tidur, tau. Kalau mau debat, diluar aja sana." Kata Ryeowook yang sebenarnya justru memulai acara debat baru dengan perawat pria itu.

"Kau..." desis perawat pria itu tajam. Dia sudah sering mendapat perkataan pedas dari Ryeowook setiap kali bertemu, dan selalu dibalasnya dengan perkataan pedas juga. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa berkata banyak, karena dia sudah pernah mendapat teguran dari dokter Cho karena bertengkar dengan pasiennya sendiri.

"Perawat Donghae, dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Sepertinya aku sudah melihat asap mengepul di atasnya."

Si perawat pria langsung menoleh ketika suara dokter Cho tiba-tiba menengahi pertengkaran. Dokter muda itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook membawa peralatan medisnya untuk memeriksa pasien _yang satu ini_.

Donghae langsung memasang tampang _bete_ kepada dokter Cho seolah berkata _kurang ajar kau, Kyu!_ Namun dokter Cho hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan kedikan bahu dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Sudah selesai, acara kaburnya, Ryeowook_ie_?" tanya dokter Cho dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Itu bukan senyuman biasa, melainkan senyum _mematikan_.

Tapi bukan Ryeowook namanya kalau gentar dengan senyum itu, malah menganggapnya lucu. Ryeowook membalasnya dengan asal-asalan, "Sudah, dokter..."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau akan insyaf?"

"Tidak, dokter..." koor Ryeowook lagi.

Benar-benar, cari mati rupanya pasien yang satu ini. "Enak saja. Kau mau kabur lagi, hah?!"

"Iya, dokter..." Cengir Ryeowook watados.

"Hah~" desah dokter Cho. Dia hampir saja kehabisan persediaan kesabaran yang sudah disiapkannya sebelum masuk kamar ini. "Atau kau mau kupindahkan kamar inapmu ke kamar isolasi?" dokter Cho mulai mengancam Ryeowook.

"Jangan, dokter..."

"Kalau dipindah ke kantin?" pancing dokter Cho.

"Dengan senang hati, dok— HWAHAHA!" kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar terbahak melihat tampang dokter Cho yang tertekuk. Entah kenapa, rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajah campuran kesal dan pasrah dari dokter muda di depannya ini. Benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang bisa membuatmu insyaf?" Dokter Cho mulai kehabisan akal.

"Tidak tau. Mungkin saat melihat dokter tidak menjadi dokter lagi." Jawab Ryeowook asal.

"Apa?!"

"Begini maksudku dok, dokter Cho jadi penyanyi saja. Kan dokter tampan dan manis, suaranya bagus lagi." Ryeowook mulai aksi persuasifnya. Ia hampir tertawa lagi saat melihat semburat merah di pipi dokter Cho saat mendengar pujian untuknya.

"Lagipula kalau dokter jadi penyanyi, akan ada dokter yang lebih tampan dan manis yang akan merawatku secara lebih manusiawi dan tidak bertampang setan seperti dokter ini." Ujar Ryeowook dan langsung membuat urat kesal di kepala dokter Cho muncul.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti malaikat maut." kata dokter Cho 'gak nyante banget'.

"Wah, jangan dong. Nanti aku mau mati dengan senyum, bukan dengan raut depresi." Ryeowook, kau justru seperti menggali kuburmu sendiri. Dokter Cho –_yang tampan dan manis namun seperti setan_–itu mungkin saja akan melemparimu dengan suntikan-suntikan yang berbissa...

"KAAAUUUUU! AKAN KUPINDAHKAN KE KAMAR YANG LAIN!" seru dokter _coret_evil_coret_ Cho mengguncang seisi kamar inap Ryeowook.

_Room 411. Jalan lurus melewati lorong, belok kiri di bangsal 7. Kamar inap satu-satunya yang memiliki gantungan nama di depannya..._

Ryeowook mendesah meratapi kamar inap barunya. Kamar baru yang akhirnya ia tempati sejak kemarin, dua hari setelah dokter Cho mengancam akan memindahkannya ke kamar baru. Dan kali ini dokter muda itu tidak main-main, jadilah _room 411_ ini _home sweet home_ baru bagi Ryeowook.

Kamar barunya ini seperti kamar inap rumah sakit pada umumnya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kamar inap ini berbeda. Terdapat banyak sekali lukisan memenuhi dinding kamar. Dari pemandangan alam, sampai lukisan manusia. Semua lukisan dilukis di atas kanvas yang bahkan saking banyaknya, masih ada beberapa yang tidak muat digantung di dinding. Kata perawat Leeteuk saat mengantarnya ke kamar baru, lukisan-lukisan ini peninggalan penghuni sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau boleh melukis di rumah sakit. Tau gitu, aku bawa koleksi _board_ku juga." Ryeowook mengomel karena merasa tidak pernah tau kebijakan rumah sakit yang membolehkan membawa peralatan besar seperti kanvas dan sebagainya.

Ryeowook terlalu sibuk melihat-lihat lukisan yang berada di kamar ini, sampai tidak menyadari alasan lukisan itu masih ada setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ditempati lagi. Semua lukisan Ryeowook akui sangat indah, dia sampai berinisiatif membawa pulang satu lukisan untuknya kalau dia bisa sembuh nanti. "Kalau saja muat di kantong, kubawa pulang semua deh." pikir Ryeowook iseng.

"Eh tapi kok aneh ya. Kenapa semua lukisan ini masih ada? Bukannya pemiliknya sudah tidak disini lagi?" gumam Ryeowook heran.

Ryeowook, kau baru bertanya sekarang? Para _readers_ daritadi sudah heran lho..

"Lalu apa urusanku dengan para _readers_?!" sewot Ryeowook langsung menghadap _author_ yang terpaksa mundur satu langkah.

Ya nggak ada sih, tapi kalau kamu nggak nanya-nanya juga, _author_ jadi gak bisa jelasin sama _readers_..

"Ooh.. Ya sudah, jelaskan kenapa." Ryeowook yang baru _ngeh_ akhirnya mundur dari hadapan _author_.

Baikla— TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk pelan. Ryeowook langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia tak berani bersuara sedikit pun, karena detik berikutnya terdengar suara lirih seorang pria di depan pintu...

"Haesung-_ah_, hari ini aku datang lagi untuk menepati janjiku. Apa kau senang?"

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. Suara pria itu begitu lirih dan seperti hampir menangis.

"Aku akan tetap datang, meskipun kau akan melarangku. Aku tau kau tak pernah memintaku untuk datang kesini setiap tahun hanya untuk mengenangmu. Tapi.. bolehkah.. aku tetap..melakukannya?"

Sepertinya pria itu akan menangis. Ryeowook sampai tidak tega membuka pintu untuk menyergap siapa orang yang seenaknya mengetuk dan berbicara di depan pintunya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak tau kalau _room 411_ sudah ada orang baru yang menempati.

"Izinkanlah aku untuk tetap melakukannya, Haesung -_ah_. Karena hanya dengan ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa terus mengenangmu.."

Ryeowook tetap diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan pria itu. _Siapa Haesung? Penghuni kamar yang sebelumnya kah? _pikir Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya.

"Haesung -_ah_, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti aku akan datang lagi untukmu. Tenang saja, kutinggalkan bunga untukmu. Masih bunga yang sama seperti sebelumnya. _Annyeong..._" Terdengar satu ketukan pelan di pintu, lalu suara langkah menjauh.

Kemudian hening.

Ryeowook masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, dia masih mendengarkan sekitar, kalau-kalau pria itu masih ada di depan pintu. Setelah dirasa sudah tak ada lagi suara pria tadi, barulah ia berani mendekati pintu itu.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Debaran jantung sisa keadaan tegang tadi masih belum dapat dinetralisirnya. "Kenapa jadi gugup ya?" heran Ryeowook.

Begitu dibukanya pintu, tampaklah olehnya sebuket bunga. Buket bunga itu ditaruh begitu saja di lantai depan pintu. Ryeowook berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. "Untuk apa bunga merah muda ini?"

Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk membawa buket bunga itu masuk dan berniat akan menanyakan tentang bunga itu nanti kepada perawat Leeteuk.

"Bunga yang di vas itu?"

Perawat Leeteuk sedang mengantarkan makan malam dan obat Ryeowook ketika Ryeowook bertanya padanya.

"Ya. Perawat tau itu bunga apa tidak?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menerima mangkuk nasi yang diberikan Leeteuk.

"Memangnya kau dapat darimana?" Leeteuk malah balik bertanya.

"Di depan pintu. Waktu aku buka pintu, tiba-tiba ada bunga di situ." Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan tentang pria yang tadi.

"Kenapa kali ini bunga anyelir merah muda?" gumam Leeteuk terlebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku baru kali ini dapat bunga macam ini." Namun Ryeowook malah mengira itu pertanyaan untuknya. Leeteuk tak peduli. Ia melirik Ryeowook sebentar, tampak seperti menimbang sesuatu, lalu langsung menghampiri gadis itu.

"Wookie-_a, _kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang _room 411_ ini?"

Ryeowook berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah dia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar perawat menggosip tentang kamar inap ini. Rasanya tidak ada. Ryeowook menggeleng. Dia tidak pernah dengar.

"Memangnya cerita horor?" Ryeowook memastikan. Pasalnya dia paling anti dengan cerita horor tentang rumah sakit.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Bukan. Cerita sedih."

"Ada hubungannya dengan yang bernama Haesung?"

Perawat Leeteuk mendesah. "Kau jangan marah dulu. Soalnya, ini juga berkaitan dengan artis yang paling kau benci itu."

"Tunggu, maksudmu.. Jangan bilang.." Ryeowook memandangi perawat Leeteuk dengan tajam.

"Ya, ini juga tentang Yesung. _And his art of voice_..."

_Ya Tuhan, jadi suara yang seperti hampir menangis itu?_ batin Ryeowook resah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apa ini? -_- Kenapa muncul ff baru? FF lama mana lanjutannya?

I-iya iya... Ampun.. Yoo kenapa lebih senang bikin cerita baru daripada update cerita baru. Tapi 2 ff _yang belum lanjut_ itu masih tetap Yoo lanjutkan ._. Cuma... nge_-post_ ntar ajadeh.

Paksa akuuu paksa akuuu untuk meng-_update_ DX author aneh

So, eottokhe? FF yang ini? ^^ Critics and flames are allowed~


End file.
